Catan
Catan, Catan: The Game, or The Settlers of Catan (German: Die Siedler von Catan or Catan: Das Spiel) is a game originally published by the German game company, Kosmos, by Klaus Teuber in 1995. It is licensed by Mayfair Games for sales in the United States and Canada, and is currently on the fifth edition. Settlers or more recently just Catan, is the basic game from which all expansions derive. Its four expansions are Catan: Seafarers, Catan: Cities & Knights, Catan: Traders & Barbarians, and Catan: Explorers & Pirates. However, there are many scenarios that have been produced (and reproduced) in Germany, the Netherlands, and the United States. Editions of Catan First Edition Second Edition Third Edition Fourth Edition Fifth Edition Officially announced on January 15th 2015. Released in German in March of 2015 and then later in English on April 25th 2015. The 5th Edition is intended to bring the game together on a global scale with consistent graphics, naming, and rules. The differences are minor between the 4th and 5th Editions and the pieces between them are, in fact, compatible and interchangeable. On the Box English Mayfair 4th Edition In The Settlers of Catan, you control a group of settlers trying to tame the wilds on the remote but rich isle of Catan. Start by revealing Catan's many harbors and regions: fields, pasture, mountains, hills, forest, & desert. The random mix creates a different board virtually every game. Embark on a quest to settle the isle of Catan! Guide your settlers to victory by clever trading and cunning development. Use resource combinations--grain, wool, ore, brick, and lumber--to buy development cards and build roads, settlements, and cities. Acquire your resources through trades or lucky dice. But beware! Someone might cut off your road or buy a monopoly! And you never know when the wily robber might steal away with your precious gains! Out of the Box * Rule booklet with almanac * 6 Frame pieces * 9 Harbor chits: ** 2:1 Lumber ** 2:1 Wool ** 2:1 Wheat ** 2:1 Brick ** 2:1 Ore ** 4 3:1 * 19 terrain hexes: ** 4 Forest ** 4 Pasture ** 4 Fields ** 3 Hills or River Banks ** 3 Mountain ** 1 Desert * 95 Resource cards: ** 19 Lumber ** 19 Wool ** 19 Grain ** 19 Brick ** 19 Ore * 25 Development cards: ** 14 Knight cards ** 5 Victory Point cards ** 2 Year of Plenty ** 2 Monopoly ** 2 Road Building * Longest Road Special Victory Point card * Largest Army Special Victory Point card * The Robber * 2 D6 Dice * 18 Number chits ** 1x"2" ** 2x"3" ** 2x"4" ** 2x"5" ** 2x"6" ** 2x"8" ** 2x"9" ** 2x"10" ** 2x"11" ** 1x"12" * Red Player pieces: ** 5 Settlements ** 4 Cities ** 15 Roads ** Building Costs card * Blue Player pieces: ** 5 Settlements ** 4 Cities ** 15 Roads ** Building Costs card * White Player pieces: ** 5 Settlements ** 4 Cities ** 15 Roads ** Building Costs card * Orange Player pieces: ** 5 Settlements ** 4 Cities ** 15 Roads ** Building Costs card Category:Core games